insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall parodies
Downfall parodies (also known as Hitler parodies) are a form of subtitle parodies that use the 2004 German film Der Untergang, released in the United States as Downfall, as their primary source. The main character of Downfall, and thus its parodies, is Adolf Hitler, who is forced to see his Third Reich collapse and be conquered during the tail end of World War II; however, in parodies, his frustration can come from a much wider variety of sources. Much of the content created by CreativityTheEmotion in 2014 and 2015 is in form of Downfall parodies, and as such, they have been the primary inspiration for ''Inside Out'' parodies. Like Inside Out parodies, Downfall parodies have their origins shortly after the original film's release, with the earliest known parody, in Spanish, being uploaded in 2006. Since then, one scene of Downfall, in which Hitler blows up after being informed that Steiner's counterattack failed (currently known as the Original Bunker Scene), has been singled out and developed as a meme, and shortly after the inception of the meme, serial parodists, such as Hitler Rants Parodies, started developing the concept further. The most notable ''Downfall'' parody characters are Adolf Hitler, known for his inability to keep his cool and blowing up and ranting about virtually everything, and Hermann Fegelein, an "antic master" whose primary goal in life seems to be to make Hitler's life more miserable. However, beyond these two, Downfall parodies have a diverse cast of characters, including crossovers from other media. The process of creating Downfall parodies is usually called "Unterganging", and people who create such parodies are known as "Untergangers". They have formed their own Unterganger community around the parodies, often doing collaborations and participating in contests and award ceremonies. The community has had various venues throughout its lifetime, and due to members leaving and new members joining, many websites have been abandoned, leading Untergangers to divide their history into "generations", of which there are six as of April 2018. Though, certain Untergangers, such as Hitler Rants Parodies, have been around for virtually the entire lifetime of Downfall parodies. Crossover with Inside Out parodies *Inside Out - Führer Edition by CanaDolfy98 and Downfall Parodies: Hitler's Inside Out by eagc7 are both Downfall parodies featuring the minds of Führerbunker residents à la Inside Out. While CanaDolfy's parody only looks at Hitler's mind, eagc7's looks at the minds of, in order, Alfred Jodl, Hermann Göring, Hans Krebs, Wilhelm Burgdorf, Otto Günsche, Hitler and Fegelein. *The following Inside Out parodies by CreativityTheEmotion feature Downfall parody concepts: **San Fran Stink Town Dreamin' features a brief clip from Hitler as a stinger, commenting on the situation. **Andersen's Mind - Trailer 2: Behind the Scenes features Downfall parody characters, as well as Leopold Slikk, signing off in hopes that people will subscribe to watch Andersen's Mind. In addition, Hitler comments that ""positive" and "Fegelein" do not mix". **Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler features Riley and Hitler in a phone call. **Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind imitates the Hitler Rants Parodies aesthetic. **The Emotions play Kerbal Space Program explicitly mentions Hitler Space Program, a series of Downfall parodies by CreativityTheEmotion, as a series made by Riley. **Inside Hitler, like the Downfall parodies before it, features Hitler's mind. It is also purported to be CreativityTheEmotion's last Downfall parody, according to the Russian text placed inside. **Riley Andersen vs. Hermann Fegelein features Riley and Fegelein in a phone call, immediately following upon that of Riley and Hitler. It also is the first feature of antics, a well-established feature of the Downfall parody universe, in Inside Out parodies. **In Anger plans to overthrow Joy, Riley can be seen watching a Downfall parody. **CreativityTheEmotion Channel Trailer - January 2018 features both Downfall and AGK parodies as sources of inspiration for Inside Out parodies. **What Untergangers expected when they clicked on "Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler" again parodies Hitler Rants Parodies and his Hitler Vs series, in which two characters (in this case, Riley and Hitler) battle by shouting a particular phrase. **Riley is informed about "A Single Pale Rose" is an Inside Out parody that segues into a Downfall parody about the same subject matter. **Riley is informed about the CreativityTheEmotion Inside Out / DDLC Parodies Discord features Downfall parodies as a possible subject matter at the Discord server in question. *JJ All-star has integrated Riley into his greater parody universe, alongside other Disney franchises such as Frozen and Big Hero 6. An example of this crossover is Hitler watches Burgdorf concert, featuring Riley also watching said concert. External links *Hitler Parody Wiki Category:Subtitle parodies